1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to restaurants, computer networks, wireless portable computers and more specifically to a restaurant service and transaction monitoring; time management; and processing system and method.
2. Background of the Invention
Restaurant ordering hasn't evolved in decades. Indeed, most establishments still have waiters use a paper check hand-carried back to the kitchen. Waiters then have to get back to the kitchen to see if the order is ready. This is very time-consuming and inefficient.
In recent years, some form of automation has taken place such as the use of two-way radios to communicate with the kitchen as well as some electronic entries of orders for accounting purposes. There is mention in U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,798 by Stevens of a transaction processing system and method which utilizes modified cordless phones to transmit orders from the tables to the kitchen and a transaction processing terminal which completes the transaction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,421 by Sandstedt and U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,067 by Dorr describe more elaborate systems with more functionalities.
In more details, patent 798 describes a restaurant transaction processing system which employs low-cost cordless phone transceivers to transmit orders. A server includes a first cordless telephone transceiver. A portable computer includes a second cordless telephone transceiver and transfers order data to the first computer. The first and second cordless telephone transceivers preferably operate at frequencies designated by the FCC and have a transmission range less than five thousand feet. The system may also include a kitchen terminal which is coupled to the server through a network, and a transaction processing terminal which is also coupled to the server through the network. The server maintains transaction data, routes orders to the kitchen terminal, and routes order ready signals from the kitchen terminal to the portable computer. The transaction processing terminal completes payment for the orders.
Patent 421 describes a vending system particularly adapted for a restaurant or retail sales outlet which includes a handheld portable data entry terminal containing a repertoire or library of sales or menu items addressable by entering a product code. The handheld terminal, upon receiving an operator entered order entry, relays the order to an order filling station as well as to a local and remote data processor over a wireless communications link. A printout of an order is provided by the terminal. Each terminal also includes wireless transceivers for paging, with a plurality of customer order stations.
Patent 067 describes a method and the apparatus for management information and control for restaurants. The apparatus includes a plurality of remote communications units carried by waiters. A central interrogator transceiver periodically interrogates each of the remote units after which the remote units transmit information back to the central interrogator transceiver. The central interrogator transceiver couples the information transmitted thereto to a central processor. The central processor then provides order information to a kitchen display, an order assembly display, a service bar display, a table status display and to a check printer-cash register unit. The order information is also coupled to an inventory control unit. A number of computations are made such as the number of particular items ordered, the rate of turnover of customers, quantity of items in inventory, etc. which information is retrievable to give the restaurant management information with regard to the operational characteristics, for example, food flow of the restaurant.
One problem which is not properly addressed especially in large restaurants with a high rate of customer turnover is a way of monitoring which tables are empty and ready to receive new clients. More often than not, the hostess or maitre d' is not in a position to see all tables and assess their status, and communication between the busboys or the waiters cannot always be relied upon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,474 by Hilliard addresses this issue but only this issue.
Another problem in restauration concerns the client himself who has to wave at the waiter or busboy or otherwise attract their attention in order to get service. U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,409 by Shank, U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,196 by Green, U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,720 by Kalfoun, U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,488 by Carlman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,849 by Elden all address this issue but only this issue.
None of the prior art studied describes a system that handles work flow, employee performance, response time, food and service quality in an integrated seamless system and provides the owner or manager with easy to understand printable documents for evaluation purposes. The systems and methods described above are either too simple or too complex and therefore there is a need for a more desirable and user friendly computerized system for managing personnel response time in a restaurant.